Help Me Escape
by Ringofairy
Summary: This is my first fanfiction. M for later chapters. Please be patient with me. Karkat Vantas is an average 19 year old college student, or is he? He starts to hear voices and snaps into two different realities: His normal human life and a life in a nightmare world. He finds a blind girl named Terezi Pyrope, who can help him escape
1. Prologue

Homestuck belongs to Hussie

Prologue:

He woke up feeling a sharp pang in his chest. _What happened last night?_ he thought to himself. He looked at his hand, then his chest. _What the hell happened to my skin?_ he asked himself, _It's all gray._

Karkat Vantas was a 19 year old college student from Los Angeles, working for his bachelor's degree in costume design. He was always the grumpy type, losing a lot of oppritunities due to his anger management issues.

_The fuck is going on?_ He thought, getting up. _Where is there a mirror?_ He looked around, dusting off his favorite black turtleneck sweater. _First of all, where the hell am I?_

He wondered, looking at the grotesque room. There was a computer, a gray desk, a chair, a red rug and an ugly white door. He opened the door to find a hallway.

_**Come on in Karkat, we have been waiting for you**_ he heard a voice say

"Who the hell are you?" he asked.

_**You know who we are Karkat. You can't escape us.**_

"I don't know who you are but get the hell away from me!" he yelled at the voice.

He started to run down the hallway, but tripped over his own foot.

_**Is he coming back, master? **_

_**He is indeed**_.


	2. Chapter 1

He jumped from his bed onto his feet. _That was such a bizarre dream_ he thought to himself. He looked at his hands, in panic to make sure his skin was not gray. Relieved that it wasn't the hideous hue, he walked to his wardrobe. Luckily, instead of living in a cramped dorm, his mother helped him get his own apartment nearby his university. He could not bear to live with another person, _troll_ as he liked to call them.

He checked the clock- 9:45. _Shit! I'm going to be late to my new class!_ He thought. He quickly brushed his teeth, threw on his turtleneck sweater and baggy jeans, tied on his shoes and ran to class.

…...

She moved her head up, staring blankly into the class room. She could not see, but that never stopped her from going to class. She was excited for the new semester, new classes, maybe a new friend. She never had many friends, because she was blind, and no one wanted to be friends with the blind girl. She sat down near the back, because she didn't need to see what was going on.

This class was a costume sketching class. Although she was blind, that never stopped her from costuming. Her real passion was for justice, but she could never become a cop, due to her handicap, so instead, she would design for cop shows.

She heard someone running into class in a hurry. _They must be late for class_ she thought. They walked up to her and took a seat next to her. She took a sniff to try to figure out what they looked like. Black sweater, scruffy black hair and baggy jeans. She smiled and turned their way.

"Hello, my name is Terezi, but my friends call me Ter. What's your name?" she said in a friendly manor.

"The name's Karkat. Nice to meet you." The mystery man said in a shy yet annoyed manor.

"After class, would you like to get lunch with me? I don't really have anywhere to go and would like the company." She asked, happily. She could smell that he was blushing a little.

"Uhhh, sure I guess. I don't really have any money on me." He said.

"That's okay, we could go to my place and make something! It'll be like an adventure!" she smiled, whispering to him excitedly.

As class started, everyone else went into their seats. The teacher walked in and said "Welcome to Costume Sketching 101. I am your teacher, Mr. Hussie. Today we shall do an ice breaking activity. You will each be assigned with a partner. You two will take turns saying your name, age and something unique about yourselves. Then you two will go to the front of the class and tell everyone what the other told you. Got that? We will write our names down on a slip of paper and put it in a hat. I will pick names and assign the partners."

As the names started to be called, Karkat could not help but hope that he would be assigned with Terezi. He was hoping to learn about her.

"Karkat and Terezi" the teacher called.

The two students quickly turned to each other and smiled widely. At least they are picked with someone they sort of know.

When they broke into groups, they scooted their desks together.

"Well, my name is Karkat, like you already fucking know. I'm 19 fucking years old and I'm not fucking unique in any fucking way."

"Karkat, you are unique in your own way! Just tell me something I don't know!" Terezi exclaimed to him.

"Well, I have my own fucking apartment. There. Tell me about yourself Ter."

"My name is Terezi Pyrope, I'm 19 years old and I'm blind." She told him.

Karkat never realized that she was blind and felt like a complete idiot for not realizing.

As they got up to go to the front of the class, she took her cane from the side of her desk and took Karkat's arm to balance herself as she walked through the new environment. Karkat felt a little annoyed with the new girl taking his arm, but he felt like he had to help her, since she didn't know what was around her.

"This is Karkat, he is 19 years old and he has his own apartment." She said to the class.

"This is Terezi Pyrope, she is 19 years old, and she is blind." Karkat said to the class.

They sat back down as the bell rang.


End file.
